


The Ancient Kingdom and The Warrior Doll

by Cassiopeia_Silhouette



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Light Novel, Product of Imagination, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia_Silhouette/pseuds/Cassiopeia_Silhouette
Summary: Violet Evergarden was personally requested by the Brigadier General of Leidenschaftlic Army to write a peace treaty towards an Ancient Kingdom that is located in the farthest side of the continent. No, It was more than just writing for the peace treaty. The Ancient Kingdom holds too many secrets and an ex-convict will be unraveling one of those.
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. The Leidenscaftlic Army and the Auto-Memories Doll

"Little Violet, are you sure about this? I can just tell them you're unavailable for a month or two."

"There's no need to be worried, President Hodgins. Besides you cannot say that same exact line every time they requested me. It will only look suspicious."

"But that place is too dangerous for you. They might drag you back to the army."

"Fear not. I will never let that happen so please be at ease."

Hodgins is trying his best to reason out at Violet who is currently in the same car as him. They are about to arrive at their destination which is the Military Defense Department, it was a huge building that is located in the capital of Leiden.

Violet Evergarden was personally requested by the current Brigadier General of the Leidenschaftlic Army to write an important treaty that will bring peace and harmony towards the Ancient Kingdom that is located in the farthest side of the continent. It is rumored that the Kingdom possess strong warriors who went through great lengths of training. That is why the people who are in power is afraid of such threat that might endanger their beloved country in the near future.

Being entrusted with this important task is truly hard for Violet and for Hodgins. For Violet's case, she is afraid that she might make an unwanted mistake that will endanger the whole treaty. For Hodgin's case, he was currently afraid of what will Gilbert do once he found out that he let Violet take a request in such a dangerous place. He contacted the telephone that is located in Gilbert's office, hoping to reach him for the ten minutes remaining time before the departure, but unfortunately, the one who answered the call was his subordinate named, Idris. That man told him that Gilbert is still in the middle of an important meeting and was not sure when will it end.

They finally arrived in front of the Military Defense Department and was greeted with courtesy by the soldiers who are waiting for their arrival. At first, they are too speechless after being enthralled by the detailed beauty of Violet. Hodgins sighed heavily and thought 'What a pain.'

"Former Lieutenant Colonel Hodgins and Miss Violet Evergarden, we've been expecting your arrival. We shall escort you to the venue. Soldiers! Line up!" The soldier commanded. He seems to be of a higher rank compare to the other soldiers.

"Yes, Sir!"

One of the five soldiers went back first to inform their arrival while the four remaining soldiers lead the escort.

While they are being escorted, the soldiers who are doing their daily combat practice caught sight of a very beautiful woman whose features is akin to a doll. The soldiers who are at the training grounds literally stops of what they're doing just to be able to take a glimpse at Violet. Some of them already deserted the place just to share the good news with everyone.

Gilbert sat down to the chair in his office tirelessly. Laurus knocked into the door and went inside to sit in the chair in front of him. The subordinates who are residing at their superior's office glanced at the poor Colonels who looks so tired.

"At last! The Brigadier General finally gave us a break. It's been a week and It was a total headache." Laurus said sleepily.

"We cannot blame them. We are talking about trivial matters everyday but this is totally getting out of hand. After all, the peace of this country is at stake." Gilbert seconded with a shrug.

Idris went to the table of Gilbert and said, "Colonel, Former Lieutenant Colonel Hodgins contacted you awhile ago. He said it was urgent."

"Did he say anything else?"

"That is all, Sir. But, he seems to be agitated for some reason." He added.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me, Idris."

Gilbert was about to call the CH Postal Company when a subordinate of Laurus barged into his office and shouted,

"Sir! The Warrior Maiden of Laidenschaftlic has finally returned!"

Gilbert's grip over the phone gradually weakens until it fell down on the floor. He stood up from his table with wide eye and mouth agape.

"What do you mean?! Tell me!" Gilbert roared at the one who announced the shocking news.

"Sir! An Auto-Memories Doll named Violet Evergarden was being escorted to the office of Brigadier General."

After he said those words, Gilbert frantically ran as fast as he could to reach his beloved. He is now afraid for the faith of his Violet and he will do whatever it takes to protect her no matter what.

Laurus and the rest of the subordinates who were taken aback by the sudden outburst of Gilbert followed him without being instructed. Soldiers per unit gathered at the vicinity of Brigadier General's office just to witness the arrival of the legendary Warrior Maiden.

"Aww, this place is getting cramped. Little Violet, just stay beside me, kay?" Hodgins stated while eyeing the bunch of soldiers around them.

"Understood."

Hodgins sighed heavily again because of what he is witnessing right now. Those fools are too enamored with the striking gorgeousness of his so called daughter. 'Bunch of predators.' He thought.

They are currently at the spacious hall that is located outside the Brigadier General's office. They were told to wait there for a moment for he is still talking to a spy who was sent by the military to observe the country where the Ancient Kingdom lies.

The spacious hall that was once have nothing but paintings was now occupied by the soldiers who are in this department.

'Gilbert, where the hell are you?' Hodgins thought yet again, but now, he is getting annoyed by the amount of whispers he keeps on hearing from the people around the hall.

"Is she really the War Goddess that is rumored around the army? How unbelievable."

"I doubt. How can a delicate beauty like her became a weapon of war?"

"Do not be fooled by her appearance. She assassinated a lot of prisoners at the training grounds before. She just looks like that but her strength is not of a human."

"It is true! She was just a small lovely child back then who could slaughter a large amount of men in just a second."

"Ah, my eyes have been blessed! Her beauty is truly unmatched."

Violet doesn't doesn't even care of what's happening in her surroundings because her eyes keeps on searching for one man and that is Gilbert Bougainvillea.

When she looks at the right side of the hall, a man with a black patch caught her attention and Violet smiled brightly at the sight of him which makes the soldiers gawked in surprise.

"VIOLEEEEET!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The soldiers disperse into two to make way for Gilbert who is frantically rushing towards Violet and Hodgins. 'If you mess with him, he'll definitely won't let it pass so it's better not to get in his way.'

When he finally saw Violet, he ran to her and hug her delicate figure tightly making her blush tightly.

"Major... Is something the matter? " she asked him while looking into his emerald eye.

Gilbert's heart finally calm down when he heard her pleasing voice and it seems like his tiredness also suddenly vanished. He let's go of her but his hand travels into her cheek.

"What are you doing here, Violet? Didn't I tell you not to come here?" He asked her gently while stroking her cheek.

"I do remember...Colonel, It was never been my intention to oppose you. But, I was simply requested as an Auto-Memories Doll." She sincerely told to the man she adores the most.

Gilbert's face softens when he heard her reason. He is simply proud of her dedication towards her job as an optimal doll. He strokes her golden silky hair and smiled at her lovingly.

The people in that hall watches the two of them with interest and some watches it with envy. What they are witnessing right now is not the same superior and subordinate interaction. It was far more than that.

After all, the relationship of those two became known to the public after Gilbert Bougainvillea announced Violet Evergarden as his one and only fiance. It became a hot topic for awhile because some of the ever prominent Bougainvillea clan were totally against it, but he, and his four siblings strongly fought them and defended Violet.

"Gilbert, I've been trying to reach you awhile ago, ya' know? But you're unavailable at the moment so I wasn't able to tell you the situation." Hodgins informed his friend seriously.

Gilbert nodded approvingly and two of them share a fist bump just like what a long time friends will do, not caring of everyone else.

The door of the office finally opened and it reveals the Brigadier General. All of the soldiers suddenly saluted in unison making him surprised of how many people are there.

"Ah..This is quiet a surprise." He, who is still surprised, whispered laughingly.

"Hmm...It was indeed a lovely sight." Someone added.

That person also came from Brigadier General's office. Violet cannot believe of who is in front of her right now.

That person has a silver hair and a strikingly hazel eyes. It was no other than...

"It's been my pleasure to meet you again." He softly added and smiled wickedly innocent at her. It was...

"Violet Evergarden"

Edward Jones.


	2. The truth behind the treaty

The Brigadier General commanded the nosy soldiers to get back to their posts and they immidiately obliged. The Colonels are told to stay because they too, will be present in the meeting. All of them went inside the office and started their discussions.

"I am very glad that you accepted my request, Miss Evergarden. As you can see, what we are asking of you is a bit too much but we simply need your help for this kind of matter." 

"Fret not. I am deeply honored that you chose me for this job. If I may ask one thing, why did you choose me? I believe this not just a simple treaty" Violet straightforwardly asked the Brigadier General. With that, Edward burst out laughing and gained the attention of everyone.

"How cute. No one's gonna fool you, huh? Same old beauty." He said in a malicious tone.

"Sir Edward, I did not expect to see you here. Did you escape from the prison? If so, being here is not good for you." Violet said with a bit of concern, making everyone curious.

"Hmm...Is that so? I did not know" He said those words while staring into her deep enchanting eyes. 'Beautiful..." He thought.

"Little Violet, Do you know this young man? What do you mean by prison?" Hodgins asked her while pointing his finger over the guy.

"Yes. He is my former client. He was a high profile criminal that was once being held at the Altair Prison." The Colonel's eyes widen in shock and eyed the Brigadier General who seems to be aware all a long. Edward only smirked.

"This is outrageous! Why is a criminal like him be in this department and the worse of all, he is safe and sound?!" A Colonel named Ahmar chided.

"I agree. We must send him back to the prison once and for all!" 

"Brigadier General, How did he even managed to sneak into your office without anyone noticing?" 

Gilbert and Laurus are the only ones who aren't joining the dispute. They seem to be in deep thought until they were able to realize something. Hogins is eyeing the man who is still smirking at Violet. 'This guy is a pervert.' He thought disapprovingly.

"Brigadier General, Is he perhaps the spy you were pertaining earlier?" Gilbert asked out of the blue while glaring at Edward. He simply did not like the way he looks at his beloved. The whole area became dead quiet because of what he said.

"Yes, Indeed." The superior nodded.

"As to why he is here, We, the higher ups and I, recruited him as a spy and sent him to that country. Thankfully, he was able to acquire some findings. Also, In exchange for his freedom, he was to serve this country and do whatever he is told. After all, we need all the help we can get." 

"Brigadier General, will it really affect this country? Or there is another reason why we need to do this? Please do enlighten us about the real reason behind this peace treaty " Laurus voiced out in a serious tone.

No one is speaking. The atmosphere inside the office suddenly became heavy. The Brigadier General stood up from his chair and went to the window.

"That mysterious country is called Flauvestria (Flo-ves-tra) Kingdom. It is an independent country who has no ties with the other Kingdoms. It is strictly ruled by a warrior descendant. Their ancestors protected the country from invaders and was regarded as a hero with noble blood. It is also a military base country but they aren't ordinary because Flauvestria train full fledge warriors." 

"What do you mean by full fledge warriors?" Hodgins asked.

The Brigadier General motioned the spy named, Edward to reveal the information that he had gathered after coming there in disguise.

"Their way of training is inhumanely impossible. Once a child reaches the age of five, they will be forced to move out from their home where they need to undergo a harsh training in the guidance of the instructors who mostly abuses the children. If a child opposes the orders of the adults, he or his siblings will be severely punished."

After Edward uttered those words, he stood and went into Violet. He lifts up her chin and said, 

"Now I understand..." Then lowers his head to whisper in her ear

"Why you became like that." He was about to kiss her ear when the three people made a sudden move in unison. Violet pushed him with a strong force making him stumble on the ground. Gilbert stood up and smashed the table with his hard prosthetic hand making the table cracked a little and was about to go to her. Hodgins forcefully grabbed his hands away from her, but unfortunately, because of what Violet did, he too, fell down on the floor. 

The Brigadier General and the other Colonels were struck in pure terror because of what they had witness. Laurus was the first one who regained his senses and he chuckled in amusement because the proudness is evident in Gilbert's face. Edward is now lying on the ground and it looks like he lost his consciousness because of the impact that he received.

Violet helped the poor president and she is relieved that he did not receive a serious injury. She kneeled on the floor and checked Edward's vital signs through his neck. She stood up and face all of them confidently.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience. Do not be afraid. Mr. Edward Jones only lost his consciousness. He will eventually wake up later. For now, let him rest just for a bit." She said in a dignified manner.

"Very well."

The meeting continued as planned. The flow of the conversation has become a heated debate. It took them an hour to conclude it all.

"Brigadier General, what is your purpose for requesting me here? You did not instruct me to write a letter."

That man handed her a piece of golden colored envelope. Violet took it after hesitating a little. Her body became numb when she found out who the sender is.

"Flauvestria....?" Shock was written all over their face.

"The one who requested you is the King of Flauvestria. This letter was delivered in this department yesterday. It looks like Mr. Jones has something to do with this. As you can see it was addressed to you..." Violet opened the letter and read it.

"Violet Evergarden" 

'I will be waiting for your arrival...' That is what it says.

"We need your full cooperation. You have to come with us once we invade the Flauvestria Kingdom. You will act as a decoy. With your help, we can achieve victory. " Gilbert stood up and tried to protest against his superior.

"This is unacceptable. This treaty is nothing but a suicide mission. We can go there without having to use her." But, the Brigadier General did not listen to any of his words. Neither did he listen to Hodgins or to the other colonels who disagree with him.

"We need your help, Warrior Maiden of Laidenscaftlic." 

"No. Brigadier General, I simply cannot accept your wish. I am...no longer a soldier, nor did a weapon of war. I refuse to be used. In this new life that I have been given, the beast was able to become a person and was able to distinguish what's right and wrong. I will simply go there as an Auto-Memories Doll of the CH Postal Company and I do not intend to go there by just wreaking havoc. Please do understand what I'm trying to say." Violet uttered those words in a calm and elegant manner.

The heavy atmosphere became light and calm because of Violet. She really do have the power to soothe everyone just by hearing her gentle ad pleasing voice. It added the fact that she said those words in a very dignified one. 

There is no doubt that she'll be able to win an argument without using force.


	3. Heartbeat and Broken Shards

In a place where there are thousands of blooming flowers, there lies a golden haired child who was sitting on the ground while staring at the starry sky. One could mistake her as a pixie who just lost her wings. In the middle of the night, the moon shone and illuminates her magnificent brilliance while her hair dances through the strong winds. She reaches her hand up to the sky and silently prayed for freedom. A tear suddenly escaped from her right eye and soon after, her delicate face become drenched with overflowing tears. The sky also began to cry as if to sympathize with her. 

"Violet! Vi! Vi! Violet!" 

The girl who was shedding tears searched for the owner of that voice. She stood up and ran all over the place while shouting the words,

"Brother! Big Brother! Don't leave me!" The child howled in pain. She ran and ran and ran, trying to figure out where the voice came from until someone caught her, making her scream while struggling as she was forcefully dragged by someone, back to place called hell.

"VIOLEEET!" Someone shouted. It was a voice that is different from the one who called out to her earlier. It was the voice that she deeply loved.

Violet's eyes instantly opened as she recognized Gilbert's voice. As she tried to adjust her blurry gaze, Violet could not fathom why her body feels numb and heavy. 

"Are you alright?" She could only nod.

As her eyes finally adjusted to the light, the first one she saw is Gilbert who is currently sitting on her bed while his eyes shouted in concern.

"Lord Gilbert..."

Gilbert supported Violet's pale figure and leaned her body towards his. She gazed at the people who are looking at her with worried face. It was Lux, Hodgins, and Benedict. 

"What happened? We were surprised when we heard a loud scream." Hodgins sat on the nearby chair and asked Violet.

"We thought something bad happened to you. Here, drink this water to make you calm." Lux added while handing her a glass of water. Violet thanked Lux before drinking the water.

"I have...no idea." Violet weakly respond. Gilbert caress her head while he wipe her sweaty face with his handkerchief. "I dreamed of something...strange. A young child whose face I do not recognize...was seeking for help." 

"It seems like you're having a nightmare." It is cleared that Benedict is about to cry. He hardly scratches his head and said, "I thought you're gonna die...Damn it! You made me worried sick! When I arrived here earlier, you looked like a total mess. I tried to wake you up but...But! You suddenly stopped breathing! I thought you just died! You fool! I don't wanna lose a little sister again..." He frustratingly shouted those words while tearing up.

Everyone is completely alarmed. Violet tried to move and reach for Benedict who is now sitting on the floor while punching the ground. When she was able to move, she sat on the ground and held his bleeding hand.

'It was your voice... Benedict, It looks like I dreamed of your sister awhile ago. I feared that I may have witnessed it a long time ago.' Violet thought inside her head.

"I am very sorry for making you all worry and thank you for being here for me." Violet sincerely voiced out her apology. 

All of them were surprised by the sudden outburst of Benedict. Although, they were not aware of Benedict's past but it clearly proves how much he cares for the girl who resembles his forgotten lost sister.

After a while, the only person who was left with her is Gilbert.

"Violet, are you sure that you don't want to rest?" 

"Yes. I want to spend my time with you, Major." She leaned her head over his broad shoulder and hugged him sideways. Gilbert trembled at the adorable appearance of his lover's haunting behavior. 

"Colonel, what made you come here at such an early hour. Don't you have work to do?" She curiously asked him.

"Today is my day off. As to why I am here, I intend to spend my day with you after discussing some important matters with Hodgins. 

"By that, you mean the matters regarding the Flauvestria Kingdom?"

"Yes. The Brigadier General still intended to use you as a decoy. You have the authorization to enter the land with utmost courtesy while we simply do not have one. He suggested that we need to resort in trespassing by invading their land. It is a reckless plan I presume."

"But if the army is to invade the kingdom, it will most likely start another war. Many will perish and their loved ones will be in grief." 

Violet's eyes became sad because she remembered the day where she was told about the so called 'death' of her Major. Also, she do not like the idea of killing anymore. Gilbert noticed the sudden change of her emotions. He figured out the cause and it left him guilty again. He kisses her forehead and smiled at her.

After the troublesome meeting that they have two days ago at the Military Department, the Brigadier General honestly informed them the plan behind the invasion. It was to simply save the children and to confront all the abusers. One of the sailors in the navy found an old letter that was drifting in the middle of the ocean, It was carefully placed inside a bottle. The unknown sender was desperately seeking for help from the said country. 

Even though, Violet's reputation as an Auto-Memories Doll has become famously rich, she still feels threatened over the fact that she did not know. To add it up, she also did not understand the word that Edward whispered to her that day. 

'It doesn't make any sense at all...?' 

She grabbed her emerald brooch and bit it. Doing this made her a little calm. Gilbert saw what she did and smiled. 'She looks childishly cute' he thought and chuckled a little. Violet looked at him, eyes shimmering like a glistening crystal. She uttered the most solemn kind of prayer that she could offer for her loved one. 

"I love you...Gilbert." in a mellow voice, making his heart surged in great pleasure after hearing his name from her mouth. "I love you, forever more." He kisses her soft lips and broke away. Both of them blushed. Gilbert shyly look away while Violet leaned her head on his chest to feel his raging heartbeat.

"Our heartbeats are perfectly in sync. I deeply like the idea of being connected with you. Major...please let me come with you. I will make sure to protect this kind heart of yours." She looked at him with pleading eyes. 

"Violet, you cannot..."

"But, I don't want to lose you ever again." Tears are now attempting to escape from her eyes.

Gilbert's face became troubled and all he can do is hug her tightly, as if they're trying to replenish what and where they lack at.

He sighed heavily. "I guess I have no choice." His hands went into her shoulder and said, "Violet, you are my utmost priority. I do not want you to get hurt so please stay by side all the time. I also, do not like the way that guy looked at you. He is dangerous. Even the Brigadier General doesn't fully trust him." 

"I understand. I will be with you at all times. After all, there is nothing that I dislike whenever I am in your company." Both of them cheerfully laughed. 

Gilbert noticed the sudden change of Violet's face. She does look like she is quiet troubled and asked her if there's something wrong.

"Colonel, I am not just the only one who was being requested by the Flauvestria King..."

"What do you mean?" She handed him the letter that she was given. There was actually a hidden message. Violet found it out when she unintentionally put the letter near the candle light.

Gilbert eye went wide when he read the hidden message. "How did this happen?!"

The other person is no other than...

"Benedict Blue"

As to why he and she is being requested, it says that 'they're an important outlaw who managed to escaped the chains of curse'.


	4. The Puzzle Piece (Part 1)

"So tell me, why am I here again?" A golden haired man named, Benedict asked.

"As I was saying over and over again, The two of you are being requested by an unknown king from a mysterious country." Hodgins tirelessly explained, as he was tired being asked by the same question.

Hodgins and his two 'so called' children was occupying one of the naval ships along with Edward and some of the high ranking individuals from the navy and army. Behind them are the nine military naval ships and It was occupied by the chosen soldiers. They are currently venturing in the middle of a surprisingly calm blue ocean. However, it is not the same for everyone, as they are disgustingly afraid of what might happen once they get there.

"The hell I care about that stupid king! If it wasn't only for Vi, I will never participate in this kind of freak show!"

It is not actually the same for a noisy young man who is grumpily cursing the entire voyage, making the ship a little lively.

"Hey, calm down, will you?" Hodgins said once again but unfortunately, the young man did not listen and continued his baseless complaints.

"What does he mean by an outlaw, huh? Is he nuts? We've never even met once! And what's up with that chain of curse? Is he some kind of a crazy psycho?! The only curse around here is this entireee expenditure!" He shouted in a very loud voice where it echoes through out the ocean, making everyone startled in surprise. 

Hodgins rolled the newspaper that he was trying to read and smacked the head of Benedict, whose head is now boiling in anger. Benedict took the wooden chair beside him and was about to throw it at him but stopped when Hodgins suddenly ran towards Violet.

The young woman with lustrous beauty is silently admiring the peaceful ocean and the beautiful sunny sky over the deck. She was completely aware that she is being observed by the people over the ship but she did not pay any mind at all until someone ran into her. It was the President whose breathing become rather ragged and it was followed by an angry looking postman whose facial expression changed when he saw his little sister part.

"Are you two...alright? She said in a rather slow manner, attempting to say the right choice of words.

Hodgins laughed and joyfully voiced out, "Good timing, little Violet. You truly are the best!" While patting her flowy long hair. Violet was unable to respond for she is not sure what he is trying to say to her.

"Stop it, old man or else I'm gonna sue you for sexual harassment!" Benedict pointed out his finger at him while Hodgins unbelievably stared at the young man, as they started to bicker once again, making Violet's peaceful world into a noisy one. She looked over the deck once again and chuckled heartily, making the two gawked in surprise.

"The two of you looked like a father and son." She said making them reddened a little while defensively answered,

"Vi, that is sooo stupid. This old man is always getting into my nerves, ya 'know. He is but a perv and an overly gentleman wannabe." Benedict expressed those words with a lame gesture.

"Ya see that! What a rude child. He doesn't even know the word respect. Little Violet, your eyes is getting blurry. I'll definitely buy you a pair of cute glasses." 

"Ah, even so..." 

The high ranking navy and army officers who were in the same boat as them are currently in the middle of a heated discussion. After all, the two belonged to an entirely different military sectors. It was truly a miracle for they are once again working side by side but it didn't change the fact that they are still into each other's throat. 

"We, the navy simply cannot permit your absurd plan as it will only bring bloodshed towards our comrades." 

"We cannot control death itself so you must learn how to value the sacrifices that your comrades will make. You must understand that this will no less benefit the future of the leidenscaftlic." 

"This is unacceptable. The one that the army should value is the life itself. I highly recommend that we need to come up with a plan that will prevent us from having any casualties." 

One values life and One values death. One could simply see the difference between the two as their beliefs are simply unparalled with each other. 

Their heated debate were interrupted by a startling shout from a man outside.

"....The only curse around here is this entireee expenditure!..." 

When they looked at the glass window, they were relieved that it wasn't a surprise attack from a deadly pirate ship. Edward who was quiet all the time voiced out something that some of the higher ups could agree.

"Why are you all so afraid of? No one will perish in vain as long as you have Violet Evergarden and Benedict Blue in the palm of your hands. You just have to pull out their strings and nevertheless succeed." He said a mocking tone while watching the amusing interaction of the three outside.

"Mr. Jones!" Gilbert called out his name in so much rage. He was about to beat him up when Dietfried and Laurus stopped him.

"I am afraid that he is right, Army Colonel Bougainvillea. The fate of this plan lies within them." Some agreed and some don't. But this time, there are majority of people who agreed from it.

"But the most confusing of all is their connection with the Flauvestria Kingdom. There must be a reason why he wrote a hidden message." All of them wanted to know the answer too but it looks like somebody already know half of the truth.

"Isn't it obvious? The two of them have no memories prior to who they are, for they possess the same monstrous strenght. In short, they are orphans with an unknown origins." 

\---That's right. The word 'managed to escape' would only mean one thing. Those two mysterious orphans came from that notorious country.


	5. The Puzzle Piece (Part 2)

Hours have passed and the afternoon sky began to change into a deep red abstract. Clanking utensils was heard all over the dining area that is located in the lower deck of the ship. There are only couple of people in the said place as the other military personnel already went to their respective places. Violet, Benedict, Hodgins, Gilbert, and Laurus are the people who were occupying the table near the window. 

"So, how's the meeting? You all look quiet worn out, eh?" Hodgins awfully teased the two people infront of him.

"Ah, please do not remind me of that crap." Gilbert said while butchering the poor steak in his plate. His face softens when Violet touched his hand and smiled assuringly at him.

"It was a total disaster and Mr. Jones is the one who's litting the fire with oil." When Laurus mentioned that name, Gilbert's face became sour, as he looked within his peripheral view. Edward is smirking while glancing at the figure of Violet who is currently drinking a juice. 

'This juice seems to have an odd familiar taste.' Violet thought while trying to decipher where she tasted it.

Little did they know, Edward managed to put a strange powder in the drink of Violet without anyone noticing it. He merely rejoiced as his plan succeeded and went outside like nothing happened, making all of them weirded by his actions.

"What a lunatic." Benedict muttered while fastly munching the food infront of him.

"Geez. What a scary guy...Hey! Hey! You gotta eat slow, ya 'know!" 

Dietfried arrived at the dining area and went into the table of Gilbert.

"How is it, brother?" Gilbert asked in a serious tone. Dietfried ate a fruit before answering.

"Our expected arrival will be next week or so. It depends on the weather, I just hope that there will be no disturbances along the way." 

"It will not be a problem as long as we are ready. The naval ships sure are massive and rich." Laurus pointed out the obvious for he is basically amazed by the interior of the ship.

"Indeed. It is truly impressive." Dietfried proudly remarked.

It is already night time. Most of the men are already asleep while the others are on the patrol duty. Gilbert is mostly awake, he went out of his room and knocked at Violet's room.

"Violet, it's me, Gilbert. Are you aw--..." He wasn't able to finish the words that he is about to utter. When Violet opened the door, she went into Gilbert and hug him deeply.

"Lord Gilbert...uhm...I..." Violet said in a stammering voice. Gilbert who was shocked at first eventually smiled and respond to her hug.

"Violet, What is it that you want?" Gilbert whispered lovingly at her ear, making her tremble. She looks into his eye and blushingly said,

"...Can we sleep together? I...I wanted to be with you, Gilbert." Her eyes glistened as her eyes became a bit teary. He kissed her eyes and said,

"Absolutely. I am actually going to ask you about the same thing. Now, shall we cuddle together in our sleep?" He gently inquired while twirling a strand of her silky hair. Violet's eyes sparkled and nod in agreement. They slept after muttering I love you's while being comfortably entangled with each other.

Even though, they are both shy and embarassed, the two lovers slept happily, as they simply want to cherish the few moments that they have together.

Gilbert's emerald eye opened at the sound of the alarm clock. He glanced at his beloved who is sleeping peacefully inside his arms. He planted a kiss to her forehead and bury his head into her neck while sniffing the aphrodisic sweet fragrance that he is the only one allowed to smell.

"Lord...Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" 

Violet shook her head and smiled at him. She looked at the small circular window and eyes glowed in excitement. She excitedly stood up and dragged the surprised man with her outside. 

The people who are already having a coffee at such an early hour were bewildered at the sudden appearance of the two who are still in their nightwear. The soldiers saluted at the sight of Gilbert and gawked at the magnificent loveliness of Violet.

The two stopped at the deck. Violet cheerfully pointed the rising sun that is beautifully reflected into the ocean. Gilbert can't help but laughed at the adorable childishness of hers. 

"I always wanted to watch the sunrise with you, Major." 

"Is that so?" Gilbert said in a pleased tone. "I am very glad to hear that."

"Colonel do you know that...I am more than glad to be love by you." She looked at the flowing waves and added, "If it wasn't for you, I would still be ch--..."

Violet was unable to finish the word that she spoke when her head started to ache terribly. Her vision became cloudy, as blurry images started to flash in her mind. Her body became numb like it was struck by an undesireable pain and agony. Her paralyzed body fell down on the floor and it felt like someone keeps on calling out to her. She wanted to respond but her head feels like breaking into half. Her condition became worse when she heard unfamiliar voices. Voices that she never wanted to hear again as well as the images that became hauntingly clear. 

'Why? Is this the memory that I've lost? Horrible! I do not wish to remember! Please!' Violet keeps on screaming. Screaming in fear, in helplessness, in grief, and for the tremendous pain that she felt.

A voice that is far different from the previous voices that she heard soothe her a little. But, it was only for a second as the pain began increasing once again.

"Little Sis..."

"Let's not forget each other, Kay?

"I am your big brother. We're siblings after all." 

Just why did you have to leave me...Big brother.' She thought as a certain video starts to play inside her head. A scene where she had last seen him before they part ways.

The sky has become rather dark. The movement of the ocean has also become threatening as it flows viciously, making the tied little boat almost sink without mercy. There are two golden haired figure who are running towards the boat while being chased off by the warrior adults. One is a child while the other one is a teenager.

"Just run away! I'll fight them off while you run away!"

"No! Big brother! Let's run away together." 

"Forgive me. Your brother is already tired of his life. My only wish is for you to be safe. Don't cry. If there's a chance that we end up forgetting, I hope that one day we'll be able to recognize each other once again...bye lil sis." He uttered those words before pushing the boat...far away...far away from him and...far away from the depths of hell.

The girl weeps in agony while looking at a the far figure of her brother who is fighting off the monsters all by himself.

But all of it started to vanish within her memories as the bitter medicine that they are forced to drink started to work, making her forget everything...all of it. Back to an infant child. A newborn baby who knows nothing but to 'kill' and follow their chosen one's order.

She, who became a vicious monster because of the ways that the adults unconsciously planted into her mind.  
.  
.  
.  
'That's right...If it only wasn't for the love that he gave me, I wouldn't be able to break away from the unbreakable chains of hell. The one who broke the daunting curse is you, Lord Gilbert.'


	6. The Forgotten Bond

Gilbert became alarmed when Violet suddenly fell down on the floor. She roughly touched her head and screamed in pain. He held her trembling figure and tried to soothe her.

"Violet! What's wrong? Violet..."

She shouted more loudly but this time, it's too painful to bear. Gilbert hugged her very tight while washing away her tears.

The sudden scream bombarded the whole ship. All of them came out from their designated room/posts to check out where the scream is. They stopped after they saw Gilbert and Violet. Hodgins and Benedict frantically rushed to where they sitted.

"Violet! What happened?! Gilbert?"

"No! No! Not again!"

What they are witnessing right now is surprisingly painful. The sight of the woman in front of them is nothing but a frightened child. This is not the girl that they used to know before.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! NO! AHHHH!" She took her body away from them. She hardly pushed the three away from her because all she saw is a man who was torturing her in the past. Slowly as angry laughters echoed through her ears.

Benedict got up first and immediately grabbed her shoulders. Even in her weak state, she was able to drag him in the floor which left all of the them completely alarmed as Benedict's head began to bleed.

Gilbert and Hodgins are being supported by Dietfried, Laurus and the others. They almost fell unconscious because of the hard impact. Gilbert was about to go to Violet when Edward pop out of nowhere to stopped them.

"You! Move away!"

"No. Just watch." He glared back at him but eventually chuckled sinisterly.

"Hey Psycho! I don't care about you so get out of our way, got it?" As Hodgins gripped his polo. He was about to say something when Violet screamed once again.

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!"She cried and cried as the pain in her head became unbearable. She hardly clutches her chest and howls in deep agony.

Benedict weakly got up and shouted menancingly at some of the soldiers who started to aim the gun at her. He punched the people who are near him and said,

"Hurt her and I'll kill you all! Fucking bastards!!!" He pointed the gun at the biggest window and shoot it as a warning. Their faces became pale at the sight of the shattered window while they dropped all their weapons at the sign of defeat.

Benedict once again went to her and forcefully grabbed her hands to stop her from struggling. Violet was frightened and tried to defend herself from something they do not know.

"NOO! I'LL DO IT! I'LL DO IT! PLEASE! HUK! I'M SORRY!" She shout and shout while she grieve endlessly. Benedict hugged her so preciously and cried hardly with her. He keeps on muttering so many 'I'm sorry's' to her while trying to comfort the painful sight of the one who is very dear to him.

"Little sis.."

"My cute sister..."

"I am so sorry, Vi...my precious sister"

Even though he knew...that those 'I'm sorry's' will never take back the things that happened in the past, he still unconsciously voiced out that word as if he had done something terrible to her. That word will never be enough to heal her. To heal the both of them.

Violet calm down a little while still tearing up. She held into his shirt and whispered,

"Bro...ther...you left me...all...alone"

Benedict stiffened. His heart ached in pain, as if it was shot numerous times. He suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed of what? He didn't know.

"-Jor... Major... Lord Gil..bert" After uttering her loved one's name, she finally lost her consciousness. But, a tear sfill flows through her closed eyes.

He too, was about to lose his consciousness as his body gradually weakens for losing half of his blood. It seems like he became numb where he forgot that his head was actually bleeding.

The blurred memories that he had became vividly clear like a pure water as well as the one that was taken away from him. The lovely pure face of his lost sister that was engraved deep within his mind flashed through his mind. The figure of the small child became a stunningly beautiful teenager.

His tears fell like an endless waterfall. It was Violet. It was no other than Violet Evergarden.

'After all this time...the one that I've been looking for is already right in front of me.'

"Forgive me...lil sis" the last words that he spoke after finally losing his consciousness 

'In the end, I wasn't able to recognize you.'


	7. Before the arrival

It's been a week since that surprising incident happened and the two who created havoc four days ago were seen of by everyone, calmly chatting and eating in the cafeteria like nothing serious happened once in a while. The two only gained their consciousness yesterday and all are deeply worried because this treaty might turn into a disaster without them.

Their interaction towards each other and to other people as of late did not change much. For the whole military, it was truly a strange sight to see. When they were asked about what happened in the past few days, the two will only casually shrug and ignore it as much as they can. One thing is strange though, their interaction towards Edward became viciously hostile. When they asked him why he suddenly got that treatment, he'll just laugh like a retarded lunatic and say, "You'll see." which makes it more suspicious.

Their arrival towards the Flauvestria is expected within the day so the military men are quiet busy for the ongoing preparations. Violet and Benedict on the other hand are unbelievably calm to the point where Hodgins started babbling some nonsense, making the two laugh a little.

Gilbert walked towards Violet and asked her if she was okay. She smiled, hug him sweetly and say,

"I am. And will always be, as long as you are with me."

That statement made Gilbert's heart pound wildly, a small blush is evident in his face, unable to hide it anymore. Benedict watched them with a sour face while Hodgins laugh at the rare sight before him which earned him a glare from Gilbert.

"What's so funny...Hodgins?"

"You! HAHAHAHAHA – Aww! That hurts! Pft...HAHAHAHA"

"....." After getting hit by Gilbert, Hodgins was still unable to back down his laughter where it grew and grew loudly unlike before. The three can't help but think he's gone senile or something.

An officer went to where they are and told them that they are all being summoned in the meeting room. All of the people who are in the ship are present inside and the atmosphere became rather tense when Violet is being told to lead the entire troops. It became even more intense when she responded in a cold and stern tone.

"I will not do it. I will not kill anyone. Not anymore."

"....." Silence engulf in the entire place.

"What's with that attitude? Don't act innocent. It doesn't suit you. Just think of all the innocent people that you've killed. Even if you change yourself with that new appearance of yours. It doesn't change the fact that YOU are a WEAPON. a SINNER, and above all, a MONSTER." A bearded army colonel named Ahmar mockingly told her the truth about her very existence.

People like Gilbert, Hodgins, Benedict and many more was about to defend her when Violet silenced them all with a dangerous aura lingering around her which surprised everyone.

"My apologies, Colonel. It seems like you have misunderstood my intention. I never did deny the sins that I've done in the past and as you can see, I've been repaying it by doing what is a righteous thing to do. However, I never regretted killing the perpetrators who tried to violate me in the past"

The last sentence made everyone shock to the core because of her honesty. Her eyes glinted like a piercing needle that was ready to reap their souls.

"I suppose you all understand why I said that. If I am a sinner and a monster, then, what are they supposed to be? Was there any difference at all. None."

No one was able to counter argue because what she said is the truth itself.


	8. A story with no definite ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am thankful for all the readers who continuously supported my cringey work, no matter how boring it was. HAHAHA. I really have no idea how this latest story would end. LOL. At first, I created it just for fun, but then, my motivation ran out. Truly! ERROR. 404 Motivation not found.
> 
> Y'all may consider this Ancient Kingdom story as a 'short story with no definite ending'.

What lies beyond that island is unknown but the atmosphere that envelopes within it is like a whirlpool of grim grim despair.  
No one would know how terrifying it was inside as the overall place was concealed with an illusion, A wonderful paradise than can be everyone's haven.

Who is Violet Evergarden anyway? A weapon of war? A former girl soldier? An auto-memories doll? No, I believe she is more than that. I am highly convinced that she was neither a human or a beast. What kind of being is she? A demigod would be possible. But, what if she is the one they called "Garnet Spear, the Goddess of Combat."? A fallen goddess who chose to live in the human world. Her soul went to that very island and became a newborn baby with no memories of her old life. She was given a new life, a new beginning as a human being but what's inside her dwells a fearsome Warrior Goddess and that's what makes her an impossible existence.

The family that she was born into was a descendant of the ancient warriors who protected the said island from the danger. However, their ancestors were killed by their trusted follower. Little did they know, their youngest son managed to survive despite being stabbed and never appeared before them. The story goes up to the present. There she met, Benedict, her brother in the human world.

They weren't aware that they are the descendants of the fallen heroes. After all, the one who they call a 'KING' right now is the descendant of the follower who killed the said heroes out of jealousy and greed. To add it up, their ancestry manipulated the history, to the point where they are praised as a family of hero in the past.

That Kingdom is a fiery pit of hell. The Flauvestria Island is a prison itself. The people who were trained to the death are neither good or bad because their morals and humanity have already been squashed by those who beat them until they were all satisfied. The warriors who are said to have extraordinary strength and abilities are living a disdainful life because they are just a mere servant. A slave of the Crown, and a Living sacrifice for the crowned sake. Such a world exist in that flowery paradise. It was indeed a beautiful yet dreadful illusion.

But what they didn't know, a sunshine filled with warmth and bravery will be there to change their fate. The one who was able to broke away the chains that forcefully wrapped her hand and feet. The one who broke the dreadful curse because of the 'LOVE' she was granted with.

She is the one who will end such ridiculous tyranny. After all, they messed up with a wrong woman. Who is she, by the way?

Her name is

Violet Evergarden,

The incarnation of 'Garnet Spear'

You will all regret messing with her because she is the danger itself.


End file.
